jamaa_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightninglily
"If this were a story- WHICH IT DEFINITELY ISN’T -then we’d be getting onto the main story by now." (page 43, Chapter 36 (Invasion)) Lightninglily is an adult wolf, and the sister of Ms. Futurebeast. She speaks in this colour (#7F5F00). She is described as having gold and pale yellow fur with green swirls, the same turquoise eyes as her sister, and a white scarf. A dream key was attached to it, and then later fell off when she fell into Sarepia Forest, and the scarf is full of 'trinkets'. It is also suposedly full of bells. A reason is never given for this, leaving the readers to ponder why this wolf is collecting bells. The scarf also contains a knife, although it is unknown where the knife is at present - it was mentioned on page 45, and then forgotten about after Lightninglily was flung into Sarepia Forest. It is possible that she lost it when she also lost the dream key. Lightninglily has the peculiar ability to break the fourth wall, in a way that none of the other characters do. She also seems to have knowledge of other stories, possibly referencing Wings of Fire on page 18, and mentioning the 'plot' multiple times. However, this ability can be temporarily taken away, as seen when she was able to read Chapter 24 (which, in the story, is a 'blank page') for a moment before seeing it again as a blank page. Personality Put the jammer's personality here. Friends and Foes Put an advanced version of the part in the infobox here. Should be formatted like this: *Another Example Jammer (Friend/Foe) - NICE/BAD THINGS ABOUT JAMMER Quotes *"Yes. That’s right, I’m in your dream. With a little something that seems to have been taken right out of a book about dragons." -Lightninglily, page 18 *"Well, apart from if someone dies. But that probably won’t happen. Right? Oh, no. More foreshadowing. Let’s hope that this isn’t foreshadowing, and that nobody will die..." -Lightninglily, page 28 *"You remember my last chapter, right? It was just before- before that ph- wait. Why do I forget? Isn’t it just blank?" -Lightninglily (showing her ability to know things that she shouldn't, and showing it temporarily being taken away from her), page 30 *"Which of you goop-monsters is next?!" -Lightninglily, page 31 *"Probably a phantom, but it’s not as if they can talk, ri- don’t tell me that’s foreshadowing. Either way, I’m sure I’ll NEVER talk to a phantom- not more foreshadowing!" -Lightninglily, page 39 *"...a few of the trinkets hidden within, by my neck, are making a small... jangling sound. I’ve got a lot of bells. DON’T ask why." -Lightninglily, page 39 *"No body? No body, no real proof... although, a dagger is proof. No body, no real proof!" -Lightninglily, page 40 *"But, of course, Lightninglily took attention to detail and noticed it. It seemed that she had a suspicion it would happen before it did, but that’s impossible." -Mighty (about Lightninglily), page 42 *"Let me guess: Mighty’s the phantom? Saw it coming. What a twi- ahh, I shouldn’t be talking about this- but, then, electricity... and... yeah." -Lightninglily, page 44 *"Now that’s what I call dramatic. So, I guess it’s the main plot now?" -Lightninglily, page 45 *"Alright. I’m somewhere... with sunlight! Yay. Everything hurts and there is blood on the ground and all over my fur, and I can barely walk, but I’m alive! The writers didn’t kill me off! Yay." -Lightninglily, page 59 Gallery Lightninglily.png|Lightninglily. lightninglilysignature.png|Lightninglily's signature.